Cuando te conocí
by Eirene15
Summary: Lo único que Asami no esperó fue quedarse tan prendada de la Avatar. Lo único que Korra podía sentir eran unos profundos celos porque sabría que ella también la escogería de haber sido Mako. KorraxAsami AU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cuando Asami la conoció, tenía un par de ideas preconcebidas sobre cómo debía ser la Avatar, y se esperaba a una persona de porte imponente y elegante. Imaginó un ser que manase espiritualidad y tuviera ojos sabios que atravesaran, leyendo todo sobre uno como un libro abierto.

Jamás se imaginó a una joven mujer casi de su edad, de apariencia fuerte sin que sus facciones dejaran para nada de ser femeninas y tuviera esa vitalidad tan terrenal que lo dejaban a cualquiera anonadado sin saber qué esperar de ella.

Cuando Korra conoció a Asami, un nauseabundo sentimiento de tristeza y celos la atravesaron, mientras la veía tan cómoda del brazo de quien creía estar enamorada. La sutileza femenina de su porte, pestañas largas que hacían de marco a sus encantadores ojos verdes, un rostro suave y piel blanca, seguramente suave como lo serían sus manos y sus labios rellenos. Ese era el prototipo de chica perfecta para Mako, y Korra captó la idea enseguida, sin dudas para ella también podría serlo.

No obstante, era un ser orgulloso por lo que no se dejaría ver derrotada, así que ofreció la más grandiosa de sus sonrisas, instantáneamente correspondida por otra más pequeña y elegante.

Asami nunca se imaginó quedar impactada de esa manera, encantada sólo con una sonrisa y un suave saludo. Había echado todas sus ideas al traste y casi inmediatamente, atrapada en sus ojos azules brillantes, decidió que este tipo de Avatar le gustaba mucho más.

Ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto más, pero sin dudas sería más de lo que podría llegar a imaginarse.

* * *

**Buenas! este es un proyecto "nuevo" (se habrán dado cuenta) que me surgió por que la verdad, escribir sobre estas dos mujeres tan opuestas, no sé, es interesante, pero voy a seguir adelante con la historia dependiendo de la respuesta que reciba, la idea de la trama es, ya adelanto, un presunto triángulo amoroso y unas cuantas sorpresas al respecto, (sí, Mako está involucrado), depende de los reviews que reciba si lo continúo (repito, esto es importante jaja), el fic no será de más de 10 o 12 capítulos de una duración espero que larga.**

**En fin, gracias por leer! hasta la próxima!**


	2. Cap I

**I.**

-Buenos días, Korra.

Y ella pensó "¿Qué tienen realmente de buenos?", pero el bueno de Bolin no merecía su cara de perro oso malhumorado.

-Buenos días.- murmuró por sobre su café, mientras se masajeaba con la mano libre la sien izquierda, intentando que el dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca no la matara.

-Bonita fiesta la de anoche.- comentó su amigo, sentándose a su costado en la mesa de la cocina con un gran tazón de leche y cereales.

Korra gruñó afirmativamente, mientras sorbía un gran trago de su bebida todavía caliente.

Y Bolin siguió monologando sobre la divertida, fantástica y fenomenal fiesta... a la que habían podido asistir gracias a que Korra era la mismísima Avatar y el pesado de Tarrlok los persiguió día noche, por mar y tierra hasta conseguir que confirmaran su asistencia. A ella todavía le parecía extraño que el astuto político no le pidiera nada o hiciera algún anunció que la comprometiera en toda la velada.

-¡Mako! ¡Pensé que estabas con Asami!- exclamó un sonriente Bolin.

Oh, y la fruta del postre. Los ojos adormilados de la ojiazul se dispararon hacia el susodicho, y en su memoria estalló automáticamente el recuerdo del rostro bonito de la joven Sato.

-No, dormí aquí, llegué mucho más tarde que ustedes porque la acompañé hasta su casa, su mansión, es decir...- se corrijió Mako, rascándose la cabeza como si pensara en algo particularmente difícil.

-¿Y no sucedió nada más?- inquirió su hermano menor, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo sugestivamente.

-No, Bolin, por favor, Asami es una dama.- contestó rápidamente, sonrojándose como un idiota.

La Avatar reprimió las ganas de soltar un bufido exasperado, bebió lo último que le quedaba en su taza y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Por supuesto que sí, Asami era una dama, de eso no había ninguna duda. Se miró las manos, callosas y con algunas cicatrices producto de los entrenamientos, no era difícil entender que ella no encajaba en el perfil de dama que Mako tenía.

Pero la noche anterior, mientras los veía pasearse por el salón tomados del brazo, Korra había decidido que aquello no le importaba más.

O al menos, que por su bien, no debería importarle más.

En fin, Mako seguía de pie apoyado en el alféizar de la puerta, totalmente sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.

-No Bolin, Mako y yo somos amigos.- afirmó una voz melodiosa que salió desde detrás del maestro fuego, y eso sacó a la joven Avatar de sus pensamientos.

Y allí apareció, la joven Asami Sato tan radiante como siempre, con su cabello ondulado perfecto cayéndole sobre el costado de su bonito rostro, el maquillaje en su lugar y una chaqueta de cuero negra y roja que le daba un aire algo rebelde.

Korra se avergonzó de sí misma, apenas vestida con los pantalones rotosos que usaba para dormir y una sudadera cortada y desteñida, que dejaba a la vista su corpiño por los costados.

_Genial_, pensó comenzando a sentirse irritada por la situación.

Entonces la joven heredera de las Industrias Sato, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mismísima Avatar, la miró y le sonrió con esa sonrisa suave y encantadora que dejaba a cualquiera pasmado.

-Buenos días Korra.- le dijo y la aludida no pudo más que sentirse un poco sorprendida por la efusividad con que le habló.-Buenos días Bolin.- siguió luego.

La Avatar le dió un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en reconocimiento, pero por alguna razón no encontraba su voz, y se limitó a ver cómo se desarrollaba la escena delante de ella, los tres hablaban con naturalidad, evidentemente cómodos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Era una verdadera lástima que Asami no fuera maestra agua, así podría ocupar su lugar en el equipo.

Y con ese pensamiento molesto, totalmente invadido por celos irracionales, se puso en pie repentinamente, llamando la atención del resto.

-¿Te apuntas, Korra?- le preguntó entonces Bolin, notó cómo la miraban con cierta expectación.

-A dar un paseo en el nuevo modelo de los Satomoviles.- le aclaró entonces Asami amablemente.

Korra arqueó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente distraída de la conversación.

-Lo siento, chicos, Asami, muchas gracias, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, peor que si hubiera bebido jugo de cactus.- se disculpó rápidamente y se apresuró a dejar la taza en el lavadero, intentando una huída rápida.

-Será para la próxima vez, entonces.- escuchó que le decía Asami mientras Korra comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_Agh, ¿Qué nunca se calla?_, pensó irritada, pero se esforzó en contestar un entusiasta "¡Seguro que sí!"

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su colchón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, totalmente frustrada por la situación.

Ella no era así, Korra siempre había sido realmente feliz, honesta y desinteresada. ¿Por qué ahora sentía esa estúpida necesidad de pretender que todo estaba bien? ¿No podía ser realmente feliz por el hecho de que su amigo hubiera conseguido una mujer hermosa y buena?

Maldito suertudo.

Y para su fortuna, se durmió en menos de dos minutos, acribillada por el cansancio.

* * *

Cuando despertó los pájaros seguían cantando y el sol estaba cada vez más dentro de su habitación, por lo que adivinó que debía ser ya por la tarde y agradeció infinitamente que Tenzin le hubiera dado el día libre.

Con esfuerzo, despegó la cara de la almohada y dio un gran bostezo para espabilarse, le echó un vistazo a su no tan desordenada habitación, ubicó el vestido azul que había usado la noche anterior sobre una silla llena de ropa limpia doblada que Pema muy amablemente había lavado y enviado a su nueva casa. Siguió su recorrido para terminarlo en la mesa de luz a su costado, encontrando un vaso de agua, analgésicos y un paquetito pequeño que tenía un efervescente para la acidez.

Decidió que era buena idea y tomó las tres cosas sin dudarlo. Acto seguido, buscó algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Desde la planta baja escuchó las risas de sus amigos y sus voces felices.

Se preguntó qué demonios hacían todavía juntos, ¿No era acaso que la joven heredera tenía una mansión?

Gruñendo malhumorada entró a bañarse, para intentar que el agua tibia se llevara un poco de su malestar. El agua siempre era su bálsamo para todo, por algo era su elemento natal.

Se quedó hasta que se le empezaron a arrugar los dedos y un poco más calmada, salió de la ducha, envolviéndose con una toalla. Decidida, se miró al espejo, enfrentándose a su reflejo con una nueva valentía.

-Korra, tú puedes hacer esto. Eres una buena persona, y definitivamente no eres celosa ni posesiva.- se dijo, con voz firme, intentando converncerse.

Tomó una última respiración profunda y se aventuró al pasillo.

Sólo le hacía falta medio metro para llegar a su puerta cuando notó la figura de pie al final del pasillo, todavía en el último escalón.

Si no fuera una aguerrida Avatar hubiera chillado asustada, pero solamente se limitó a mirar a Asami, cuyos ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella sin disimulo.

-Despertaste.- murmuró la mujer luego de algunos segundos bastante extraños.

Para ser honesta, Korra no sabía por qué se habían quedado tan estáticas las dos. Pero estaba siendo hiper consciente de su semidesnudez, tal vez por la mirada directa que Asami le estaba dando.

Y no es que ella fuera insegura de su persona, no, Korra estaba muy orgullosa de su físico trabajado y en forma, pero era la manera extraña en que la ojiverde la miraba que la hacía sentirse un poco cohibida. ¿Estaba acaso evaluándola en sus estándares de damas perfectas? Esa idea la enfureció.

-Sí, con permiso.- contestó tajante y se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Sirvió el analgésico y...

-Sí.- se apresuró a decir, queriendo dar por terminada la charla, giró el pomo de la puerta a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Fue tu idea que...

-Oh, sí, le dije a Bolin que seguramente necesitabas algo para la resaca, te noté un poco descompuesta esta mañana.- explicó dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Korra se sorprendió, sobretodo porque no pensaba que Asami le hubiera estado prestando atención.

-Gracias.- dijo simplemente y se decidió a entrar por fin a su habitación.

-No hay de qué.- escuchó que decía la otra mujer antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Se sintió un poco culpable por pensar tan mal de ella, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para entender lo que le pasaba.

Mucho más tarde, cuando decidió que no podía soportar más el hambre y el libro sobre la historia de la fundación de Ciudad República se le hizo muy aburrido (con el perdón de su anterior vida, pero ese libro era asquerosamente putillista y denso), bajó hasta la cocina, para encontrarla completamente vacía y en orden.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en completo silencio, exhaló un suspiro cansado, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios había ido Naga o Pabu.

Buscó en las alacenas sólo para darse cuenta que apenas les quedaba un pedazo de queso y algo de pan, así que se preparó un sanguche algo pobretón, con un buen vaso de agua fresca. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voces animadas regresaron, en cuestión de segundos, aparecieron sus amigos y Asami por la puerta.

-¡Korra!- exclamó felizmente Bolin, la Avatar no recordaba desde cuándo le molestaba tanto el carácter positivo de su amigo, pero no pudo detenerse a pensar, ya que él continuó hablando:-Compramos algo para cenar, porque nos olvidamos de ir a la tienda esta tarde.

Entonces notó las bolsas que cargaban, traían comida como para un batallón. La Avatar ni siquiera pudo hablar, porque su estómago lo hizo por ella, rugiendo por un poco de comida.

Sus amigos se rieron, y ella dejó escapar unas risitas también, algo apenada.

-Suena genial.- accedió por fin, y se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, viendo pacientemente a Mako y Asami desenvolver los paquetes sirviendo una variada cantidad de comida.

Por primera vez sonrío feliz, uniéndose a las bromas de Bolin y Pabu, que hacían monerías o se peleaban por pedacitos de comida, pudiendo finalmente ignorar las extrañas y largas miradas que la joven le dirigía cada tanto.

Esa noche Korra tuvo algunos sueños extraños, imágenes de sus vidas anteriores se mezclaron en su cabeza, y lo que más pudo recordar fue dos manos femeninas unidas y algunas palabras de amor.

Totalmente extraño. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, tirada sobre su cama mirando algún punto perdido en el techo, no pudo sacar en conclusión nada que le fuera útil. Probablemente se tratara sólo de algún sueño al azar, que poco tuviera que ver con sus vidas pasadas intentando decirle algo.

Así que le echó una ojeada al reloj, para comprobar que debía irse a entrenar a la isla con Tenzin, saltó de su cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras rápidamente en busca de algo para masticar antes de irse.

La casa parecía estar en completo silencio y Korra se entretuvo mirando a Naga por la ventana, que en el pequeño patio intentaba cazar a una escurridiza mariposa con sus enormes fauces. Estaba por marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña nota sobre la mesa.

"_Korra: Nos vemos en el entrenamiento a las cinco y media, fuimos a dar un paseo. Mako y Bolin"_

No le fue difícil adivinar con quién habrían salido, pero decidida a no dejarse dominar por los celos, suspiró cansinamente y salió a la calle, Naga apareció de un espectacular salto y Korra se montó en su grupa. La gran osa perra polar empezó a andar en un trote ligero por la ciudad y el aire fresco de la mañana sirvió para despejarle los pensamientos.

* * *

-Estás muy distraída hoy.- apuntó Tenzin, de pie delante de ella, observando atentamente los movimientos de la Avatar.

Korra elevó las manos una vez más e hizo el movimiento circular al bajarlos que su maestro le había enseñado, algunas ráfagas muy ligeras salieron de sus manos, pero estaba lejos de ser el resultado deseado.

-Sí, han sucedido algunas cosas un poco extrañas en los últimos días…- admitió por fin, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con exasperación.

-Comprendo, todas las cuestiones de Tarrlok y sus tonterías…- suspiró el maestro aire, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Korra se encogió de hombros, aflojando la postura que llevaba intentando perfeccionar por más de una hora y se sentó sobre un banco de piedra que estaba a unos metros de la arena. Su maestro la siguió con la mirada, repentinamente intrigado por la falta de jovialidad tan usual de su alumna y entendiendo que no se trataba de la habitual frustración explosiva cuando algo no salía como ella quería.

-¿Es algo de lo que necesitas hablar?- preguntó con calma el hombre, dejando que su vista se perdiera en el paisaje frente a él, la gran Ciudad República se emplazaba con toda su locura y tumulto al otro lado del agua.

-Ni siquiera sé que es, sólo es extraño, en fin, creo que se me pasará en algún momento...- murmuró derrotada, e instantáneamente se acordó de su sueño.-Tenzin, ¿Es posible que el Avatar Aang hubiera soñado con sus vidas anteriores?

El hombre lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.-En ocasiones sí, mi padre era una persona muy espiritual y un Avatar está en continúo contacto con sus vidas anteriores, es más, de alguna forma influyen su propio espíritu individual.

Korra asintió en comprensión, pero no estaba segura de que se tratara de algo así, aunque el recuerdo se sentía muy real, como si lo hubiera vivido.

-Gracias por la información.- dijo al final, saltó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a su maestro.-¿Supongo que terminamos por hoy?

Tenzin la miró extrañado por algunos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza.-Sí, creo que sí.¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

La Avatar sonrió genuinamente, llevando su mirada hacia los tres hermanos que hacían monadas colina abajo. Jinora la vió y la saludó entusiasta levantando sus dos manos.

-Por supuesto que sí, extraño la comida de Pema.

* * *

-¿Y quién es?

Asami sonrió, tomando la taza de té con las dos manos, sus movimientos no carecían de elegancia, pero a la mujer frente a ella poco le importaba.

-Si te dijera quién es, no sería tan divertido.

Lin hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos ante la expresión aparentemente inocente de la joven Sato.

-Ella tiene una gran personalidad...- dijo vagamente, y la mujer mayor arqueó una ceja, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Asami.-Y unos bonitos ojos.

-Bien, esa es una gran descripción, podría nombrarte unas miles de mujeres con bonitos ojos y gran personalidad.

-Pero ninguna como ella, créeme.- apuntó con simpleza.

-¿La conozco?

-Creo que toda Ciudad República la conoce...

* * *

Se encontró nuevamente en Ciudad República llegando justo a tiempo para el entrenamiento. Su humor había mejorado notablemente en el transcurso del día y estaba decidida a que eso no decayera, así que tomando una respiración profunda y sonriendo por el recuerdo fresco de los hermanos aire haciendo un improvisado acto de circo para ella y sus padres, empujó la puerta del gran gimnasio.

Bolin y Mako estaba ya haciendo varios ejercicios de calentamiento, se saludaron rápidamente y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Por las próximas dos horas la Avatar estuvo lo suficientemente concentrada y distraída como para no pensar en lo que la atormentaba.

Ya estaban estirando, mientras hablaban tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y notó la cara estúpida de Mako.

Efectivamente, la joven Sato había llegado.

-Buenas tardes, Korra.- le dijo, y ella se sorprendió un poco por el saludo individual hasta que escuchó a Bolin...

-¡Tanto tiempo, Asami!- se rió el menor de los hermanos, Mako se limitó a sonreír.

Interiormente, Korra se acordó de las lecciones de Tenzin para controlarse. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y se sentó el postura de loto.

-¿Están todavía ocupados?- preguntó cortésmente y aunque le pareció que le hablaba a ella, optó por no responder, de todas formas, sus amigos lo harían.

-No, ya habíamos terminado.- explicó Mako acercándose a la ojiverde, que entonces miró intrigada a la Avatar.-Ni bien Korra termine con sus... cosas,- apuntó sin entender tampoco lo que ella hacía.-Podemos marcharnos.

-Oh, Korra, olvidé avisarte, Asami consiguió que la industria de su padre nos patrocinara, así que iremos a tomarnos las medidas para los nuevos uniformes.

La aludida se limitó a asentir, todavía concentrada en dominar el fluir de sus emociones.

Sus amigos se disculparon, diciendo que debían ir al vestuario a cambiarse y ambas se quedaron en un silencio extraño, en el que Korra intentaba concentrarse sin éxito y Asami recorría el gimnasio mirando con interés todos los elementos para entrenar.

Los minutos pasaron y la Avatar estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por alguna razón, así que de súbito incorporó, llamando la atención de Asami que giró para mirarla, de pie como estaba delante de la ventana que dejaba ver la gran ciudad. El contraste entre su persona y la ciudad detrás sólo le dio a Korra la idea de una bonita postal, con una modelo más bonita que el paisaje.

-Voy a... a cambiarme.- explicó torpemente y la ojiverde le sonrió en silencio.

Trotó hasta los vestuarios e ignoró las preguntas de sus amigos que estaban terminando de ordenar sus cosas.

-Te esperamos afuera.- le dijo Mako antes de salir, ella asintió ausentemente.

Aprovechó para tomar una rápidisma ducha y se vistió en una velocidad record, intentando no pensar en nada más.

Finalmente se reunió con el resto fuera, que la esperaban al costado del lujoso satomovil que pertenecía a Asami.

-Vamos Korra, te encantará el paseo.- afirmó un entusiasta Bolin.

Se las arregló para sonreír y se encogió de hombros.-Creo que no hay nada como Naga, además, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y...

Montaron y el paseó comenzó, era realmente cómodo, Asami manejaba la máquina con naturalidad, que apenas hacía ruídos o desprendía humo.

-Este modelo en especial tiene la ventaja de ser ecológico...- le explicó la joven, haciendo un ademán con la mano.-En la industria de mi padre se entiende la necesidad de preservar la naturaleza...

Ella siguió hablando, pero Korra no estaba escuchando lo que decía en realidad, se limitaba a escuchar su voz melodiosa, como si fuera una especie de hechizo, donde no importaba qué dijera sino el hecho de oírla hablar.

-¿Korra? ¿Kooooorraaaaa?- Bolin agitó una de sus manos delante de su rostro y entonces espabiló.

-¿Qué?

-Llegamos.- le anunció, arqueando una ceja en una expresión divertida.-¿En qué pensabas?

-Nada importante, cosas del entrenamiento con Tenzin.

Su amigo pareció creer su respuesta, no preguntó nada más, sino que abrió la puerta para salir. Ella lo siguió, encontrándose delante de uno de los salones de diseñadores de ropa deportiva más importantes de la ciudad. Se dió cuenta que no podía esperar menos de la heredera de las Industrias Sato.

Fueron recibidos por un hombre bastante serio, que los miró de arriba a abajo a los tres integrantes de los Hurones, como si ya los estuviera midiendo sólo con mirarlos.

-Bueno señorita Sato, creo que tengo unas cuantas buenas ideas.- le anunció finalmente, dirigiéndose a quien iba a pagar, y ella pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Lo que siguió fue un grupo de tres personas más que prácticamente los empujaron hacia otra sala más repleta de espejos y elementos de trabajo, rápidamente comenzaron a tomarle las medidas necesarias.

-Señorita, creo que deberá quitarse las pieles y las botas, quizás tambien esos holgados pantalones.- le informó la mujer que sostenía el metro en una mano y se acomodaba los gruesos lentes con la otra.

Korra arqueó una ceja, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Si usted cree que me voy a desnudar aquí delante de todos...- comenzó con algo de molestia.

-Si es tanto problema, sígame.- le ordenó la modista que rápidamente la tomó del brazo y arrastró hasta un pequeño vestidor rodeado de cortinas y espejos.

-Está bien...- accedió a regañadientes la Avatar bajo la severa mirada de la mujer.

Se quitó las pieles de la cadera, pateó las botas a un costado y por último los pantalones, quedando sólo con la ropa interior, de un profundo color azul marino.

-¿Es todo de ese color en tu tribu?- le preguntó la modista, arqueando una ceja.

Korra reprimió las ganas de gruñir y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer hiciera su trabajo. Ella tomó las medidas y las anotó en una libreta.

-Niña, debo decir que tienes un cuerpo envidiable.- la halagó luego, mientras hacia alguna especie de esbozo.

La ojiazul dejó pasar el comentario, concentrada como estaba en acomodarse las ropas, repentinamente cohibida al notar los espejos que le daban múltiples vistas de si misma. Se excusó con la mujer que la despidió con un simple ademán de su mano y volvió a reunirse con los demás, quienes la esperaban en el hall de entrada.

Asami fue la primera en verla acercarse, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? Kira puede ser un poco impaciente, pero hace bien su trabajo...- le dijo cuando estuvieron cerca, Korra se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

Ansiaba volver a casa y perderse debajo de las sábanas, quizás en sus sueños encontraría nuevas respuestas...

Evidentemente, se equivocaba, porque a la mañana siguiente sólo se sintió más confundida. El recuerdo de suaves brazos femeninos y una sonrisa cálida de labios rellenos que le hablaban al oído no le aclaraban nada.

Siguió su rutina de todas las mañanas y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con los dos hermanos que ya estaba desayunando.

-No lo sé, Bolin...- comentó Mako, revolviendo su café distraídamente.-Ya te he dicho todo lo que a pasado.

Korra atendió a la conversación sin dejar de prepararse su propio desayuno, intentando disimular lo mejor posible.

-¿Pero no intentaste besarla? ¿O algo por el estilo? ¿Algún abrazo...? ¿Nada?- acribilló con preguntas el maestro tierra, entre cada una engullía una galleta.

La Avatar tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se llevó a la boca una galleta, fingiendo una curiosidad inocente.

Mako volvió a negar con la cabeza.-No lo sé, al principio pensé que su interés era porque... bueno, le gustaba. Pero parece que no, no ha dado lugar para nada más.

Korra no entendió la sensación extraña que le nació, a pesar de estar aliviada al escuchar aquello, no era

porque Mako estuviera todavía libre, sino porque Asami no estaba interesada en él. Lo que era un poco inentendible para la mente inexperta en esas cuestiones de la Avatar.

-Mala suerte.- dijo Bolin en un pobre intento de consuelo, enseguida se giró para mirar a Korra y ella lo miró también, esperando que hablara.-¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana?

Se encogió de hombros (hábito que había adoptado muy seguido últimamente), revolvió su bebida con gesto pensativo y finalmente negó.-Nada, no tengo nada programado, el entrenamiento con Tenzin no es hasta la tarde.

-Entonces puedes acompañararnos a la mansión Sato, Asami quiere mostrarnos algo.

Korra sintió que la ira bullía desde lo más profundo de su mar de chi, y debió controlarse para no escupir una llamarada furibunda e incendiar la mesa.

-Veo que se han vuelto muy amigos.- comentó haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que no se notara tanto el veneno en su comentario.

-Bueno, a Mako está claro que le gustaría ser algo más, pero no se ha dado.- se burló Bolin con una carcajada y Korra rió un poco también.

Mako sin embargó gruñó algo inentendible, que ambos amigos decidieron ignorar.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que te divertirás.- insistió el maestro tierra y Korra asintió, suspirando derrotada.

-Me quedaré, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.- anunció repentinamente el maestro fuego, sorprendiéndolos. Se incorporó con fuerza de su asiento y en cuestión de minutos salió de la casa.

Bolin y Korra se miraron y por alguna razón que seguramente giraba en torno al mal humor de Mako, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, divertidos de su reacción.

* * *

La Mansión Sato era simplemente increíble, lujo por donde se viera y bastante moderno, bastante alejado de lo que Korra estaba acostumbrada en su amada tribu. Pero hasta Naga estaba feliz y fue a revolcarse al jardín, aunque el jardinero intentó evitarlo sin éxito.

Por suerte, a Asami le pareció muy divertido. La jóven los invitó a pasar y les dio un pequeño recorrido por la mansión a pedido de Bolin, por último, los invitó a pasar a una especie de sala oscura, donde un aparato proyectaba imágenes en la pared contraria.

-Mi padre compró este proyector casero hace un poco más de un año, les interesarán esto, se los prometo...- explicó la ojiverde, acercándose para tomar unos grandes rollos con cintas negras.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en un gran sillón en el que cabrían fácilmente cuatro personas, forrado en un terciopelo rojo muy probablemente carísimo. Tanto o más que el novedoso equipo tecnológico que manipulaba Asami intercambiando las cintas.

-Conseguí algunas cintas de los demás equipos que competirán en el torneo.- anunció entusiasta, terminó de colocar una y rápidamente se dirigió a sentarse con el resto, justo al costado de Korra, que casi inconcientemente aguantó la respiración tras una bocanada del perfume dulce y suave de Asami.

¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa con su cercanía? Claramente a la otra no le sucedía lo mismo que a ella, y Korra no podía entender por qué tenía ese efecto en su persona.

Y a pesar de la incomodidad, se obligó a prestar atención a la proyección, donde dos equipos de pro bending y que se le hacían muy familiares comenzaban una aguerrida pelea.

Cuando ya iban por la tercer cinta, Bolin saltó exaltado de su asiento, totalmente sorprendido por el equipo que estaba observando.

-¡Los Lobo Murciélago!- exclamó, ni bien aparecieron los tres competidores, saludando al público con un aire de suficiencia insoportable.

-Ellos son realmente buenos, es una lástima que sean tan desagradables...- acotó Asami de pronto, después de haber estado en silencio un buen tiempo y provocando que Korra se exaltara al escucharla tan cerca de ella. Y efectivamente, estaban prácticamente codo con codo, pero otra vez, a Asami no parecía importarle.

-Son el verdadero peligro del torneo.- afirmó el maestro tierra repentinamente serio.

Korra arqueó una ceja, incrédula.-Por lo que veo no son mejores que los maestros a los que he tenido que enfrentar en mi formación como Avatar.

Bolin negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de mirar las imágenes en movimiento.-Pero esto es Pro Bending profesional, Korra, son otras reglas, recuérdalo.

La Avatar gruñó, eso había sonado demasiado como Mako. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y continuó mirando la cinta, intentando concentrarse en eso y no en la pausada respiración de la jóven a su costado y a su encantador perfume (que seguramente era muy caro).

¡Por los espíritus! ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

* * *

**Buenas! este es el primer capítulo propiamente dicho, el fic sigue de prueba, así que veremos que tal le va...**

**Notas aclaratorias: se trata de un "semi AU", resumidamente, el tema de Amón no participará y será todo mucho más centrado en el romance, por lo que el torneo será un telón de fondo. Se centra mucho más en la relación e interacción Asami-Korra, no tanto en un triángulo propiamente dicho, en los prox capítulos se sabrá por qué.**

**La relación entre Asami y Lin se aclarará más adelante, pero los POV de Asami seguirán siendo pequeños en los prox capítulos (hay una razón :P)**

**Se agradece mucho a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios: natme, Anonimoss (x2 jajaja) y User Anon (eso no es un nombre no? jajaja)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews (con criticas también si tienen alguna :) ), animan a seguir ;) **


	3. Cap II

**Nota: El fic está clasificado M por una buena razón, hay escenas sexuales en este capítulo.**

**II.**

Korra había entrado en un extraño período de resignación.  
Asami Sato estaba por todas partes. Y dudaba mucho que eso fuera en realidad culpa de la joven ojiverde. Bueno, quizás tenía que ver con la asombrosa capacidad de relacionar absolutamente todo con ella.  
Su uniforme de Pro Bending, los entrenamientos, los analgésicos y la comida comprada en su restaurante favorito, los proyectores de películas, las fiestas, los satomóviles, el pasillo hacia su habitación y la resaca, incluso hasta el mismísimo Mako...  
Y con Mako, algo de tristeza, frustración y desengaño.  
Y así transcurrieron sus día...

Así que en realidad Korra aún no sabía qué sentir sobre la joven heredera que ahora la miraba con su sonrisa tranquila y su maquillaje perfecto. Algo en la Avatar le decía que incluso sin éste ella no dejaría de ser tan hermosa, que sería igual con el perfecto cabello despeinado y las ojeras por las mañanas.  
De repente Asami había dejado de hablar para sostenerle la mirada con la misma intensidad con que, sin ser consciente, la ojiazul la estaba mirando.  
-¿Tengo un lobo murciélago en la cara?- la oyó preguntar con evidente diversión, llevándose el vaso a los labios para dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.  
Korra arqueó mucho las cejas sorprendida, y estúpidamente revisó el rostro de ella cómo si buscara algún bicharrajo invisible. Finalmente cayó en cuenta y dio una carcajada un poco forzosa.  
-Por supuesto que no, sería terrible tener a Tahno colgado de la nariz.- respondió intentando ocultar sus nervios y desvió la mirada a través del vidrio del escaparate, el ruido del pequeño bar volvió, como si llegara a romper su burbuja.  
Asami se rió con ganas y negó la cabeza, arrugando la nariz ante la idea.  
-Y estoy seguro que él trataría.- objetó Bolin con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
La Avatar observó su reacción con una inesperada expectación. La jóven Sato volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con un verdadero gesto de desagrado.  
-Será una pérdida de tiempo, estoy interesada en alguien más.- objetó Asami encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, sus ojos verdes miraban alrededor sin mantenerse realmente interesada en nada.  
La respuesta puso todos los sentidos de Korra en alerta. ¿Quién podría ser? ella y Bolin compartieron una mirada extrañada, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso sin querer presionar sobre el asunto. Enseguida, el menor de los hermanos cambió de tema, contando una divertida anécdota sobre un par de fans enloquecidas que lo habían perseguido hasta su casa la noche anterior. Asami se reía del relato con aparente despreocupación, ajena a que en la mente de la mismísima Avatar se desataba una extraña tormenta de ideas y conjeturas.

* * *

Los sueños habían pasado a tener una connotación extraña y ya estaban lejos de ser posibles recuerdos de vidas anteriores. Ahora podía decir que eran fantasías extrañas y subidas de tono.  
Se despertó con la sensación ya familiar del latido molesto entre las piernas, el beso fantasma en los labios y en las manos la sensación de haber acariciado piel suave, pálida, cremosa. Además, tenía unas esmeraldas que se quedaron clavados en la memoria de Korra. Y era muy por obvio que mientras todo lo demás podía ser producto de su imaginación perversa, a sus ojos verdes los tenía más que estudiados.  
Frustrada, se giró sobre la cama, al menos ya era de mañana y no sucedió como la noche anterior, que despertó en plena madrugada, dejándola completamente insomne hasta que debió levantarse...  
Al carajo, se dijo, mientras llevaba su mano sobre su intimidad. Se avergonzó un poco de sí misma al comprobar su propia humedad, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues, encontrando el punto particularmente sensible e hinchado, tímidamente al principio, terminó por establecer un ritmo continúo, trabajando su placer lentamente hacia la cima. Todo el tiempo se mantuvo pensando en un par de esmeraldas, labios rellenos, imaginando de una forma muy realista la suavidad de sus manos.  
Finalmente, el orgasmo llegó a ella, retorciéndole hasta los dedos de los pies, mientras arqueaba su espalda fuera del colchón. Ahogó un jadeo desesperado mordiendo su almohada y gimoteó el nombre de su deseo casi de una forma angustiosa y lastimera.  
Apenas había podido respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse en tanto el punto culmine del placer se desvanecía... cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.  
Casi cae de la cama del susto y carraspeó intentando recomponerse un poco antes de hablar.  
-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- inquirió, saliéndole la voz más rasposa de lo que pretendía. Bueno, podía explicarse como somnolencia.  
-Korra... soy yo, Asami.- habló una voz suave que congeló a la ojiazul, que dejó de respirar automáticamente.  
¿Acaso habría ella...? No, era imposible.  
-¡Asami!- exclamó torpemente, sentándose de repente en la cama e intentando acomodar su ropa, como si sintiera que la joven Sato podría notar su desordenado estado.-¿Qué necesitas?  
Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos al otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó finalmente, y Korra dio un vistazo desesperado a través de su habitación.  
Por suerte, más allá de la ropa que había usado el día anterior, que permanecía sobre la silla frente a su escritorio y algún par de pergaminos desordenados sobre éste que Tenzin le había prestado hacía unas semanas, no había nada más de lo que avergonzarse.  
-Enseguida, un segundo, ya abro.- balbuceó, revisándose a sí misma una vez más, intentó domar un poco de su cabello que caía suelto por su espalda y comprendió rápidamente que sería imposible dominarlo. Dando un suspiro, se limpió las manos en el short que usaba para dormir, destrabó la puerta y la abrió.  
Del otro lado, una impecable Asami le sonreía, con una bandeja en las manos.  
-Bolin me dijo que no te habías despertado aún, así que pensé que todavía no habías desayunado.- explicó con aparente calma, aunque en sus hermosos ojos había un brillo extraño, casi ansioso.  
Korra intercaló la mirada entre la bandeja y Asami un par de veces, tardando en reaccionar.  
-¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! Adelante, por favor, y gracias.- se apresuró a decir apartándose de la entrada para darle lugar.  
Asami le sonrió con dulzura entonces, con un suave "permiso" caminó dentro de la habitación, decidiendo dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio al costado de los pergaminos abiertos. Inevitablemente, se fijó con obvio interés en los caracteres sobre el papel.  
-¿Cosas de Avatar?- preguntó entonces con diversión, arqueando una ceja.  
Korra asintió y se acercó para ordenar su ropa, sentándose luego en la silla desocupada. El desayuno que Asami le había traído era realmente completo y abundante, se preguntó si eso era normal entre amigas, y decidió que sí, que ella no tenía por qué tener otras intenciones... entonces notó que había dos tazas de té.  
-¿Vas a compartir el desayuno conmigo?- preguntó suavemente, mirando por primera vez a los ojos verdes desde que le había abierto la puerta.  
Asami le sonrió.-Sólo el té, lo demás es todo para ti.  
Korra asintió, de repente apenada por sólo tener una silla.-¿Pero dónde te sentarás?  
La otra mujer se encogió de hombros y escaneó rápidamente la habitación.  
-Tal vez podríamos sentarnos en la cama.- dijo con simpleza.  
Korra se sonrojó, recordando rápidamente la forma en que se había tocado pensando en Asami hacía tan sólo minutos.  
-Seguro.- dijo, con la voz algo ahogada. Se apresuró a tomar la bandeja y fue hasta la cama, dejándola justo en el medio, sentándose de un lado; así obligaría a Asami a sentarse del otro lado y establecería una distancia un poco más segura.  
La joven Sato hizo lo que esperaba y tomó una de las tazas con elegancia, mirándola con expectación a ella antes de llevarse el borde de la taza a los labios y dar un sorbo. Korra sólo podía mirar con detenimiento la forma en que el labio inferior, perfectamente pintado, se aplastaba contra la cerámica e inconscientemente se lamió los labios.  
¡Por los espíritus! Esto es terrible... pensó reaccionando, se dio patadas mentalmente, apartando su vista de Asami, y tomó la taza con las dos manos, dando un gran sorbo a su té. El líquido caliente le atravesó la garganta, pero lo prefería antes de que seguir idiotizada.  
El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores incidentes hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Asami le preguntó sobre los pergaminos y Korra le explicó brevemente que en realidad se trataba de textos sobre la interpretación de sueños.  
-Suena muy interesante...- comenzó Asami, pensativa, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la borra que quedaba en el fondo de la taza.-¿Podrías interpretar algo sobre lo que he estado soñando?  
Korra parpadeó, dubitativa, finalmente asintió, esperando a que hablara.  
-Bien... he estado soñando con alguien, aunque nunca puedo saber quién es, aunque estoy bastante segura de quién podría ser...- explicó suavemente Asami, de repente parecía tímida.- Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules...  
La respiración se le detuvo y las imágenes de sus propios sueños se agolparon en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los labios.  
-Y sólo sé que me siento segura entre sus brazos, sé que son suaves y fuertes... pero entonces, el sueño cambia, y sólo puedo ver escenas extrañas, de manos entrelazadas y a dos... mujeres, acariciándose el rostro de esa forma tan, tan dulce. Parecen estar iluminadas por el sol del ocaso y sólo puedo sentir un amor tan profundo...- para cuando terminó de relatar, un adorable sonrojo estaba instalado en sus pálidas mejillas.  
Korra se quedó absorta, mirándola con una expresión en blanco por varios segundos hasta que pudo encontrar su voz.  
-Bueno... eh, los sueños... a veces, a veces tienen que ver con cosas que anhelamos, otras veces, en algunos casos... por ejemplo, del Avatar, pueden hasta ser imágenes de sus vidas anteriores.- dijo, siendo lo único que podía decirle con certeza.  
Asami asintió, y una pequeña risita apenada salió de su labios.  
-Eso podría explicar la primera parte del sueño, pero no lo demás.- argumentó, mirando a Korra a los ojos.  
Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.-Me gustaría poder decirte algo más, pero no lo sé...- dijo, intentando controlar los nervios por lo realmente extraño que era estar teniendo los mismo sueños.  
Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellas, y lo que siguió fue algo que Korra se arrepintió de decir inmediatamente después de que lo dijo.  
-Así que la persona que te interesa tiene ojos azules...- murmuró la afirmación, pero Asami la escuchó y sus cejas esculpidas se dispararon hacia arriba, sorprendida.  
-Sí...- admitió, el adorable sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.-Lamentablemente, no sabría decir si esta persona está interesada en mí.  
El corazón de la Avatar se encogió al escucharla decir aquello con tanta pena y, aunque le molestaba la idea de que alguien más se fijara en Asami, brevemente recordó a Mako, pero lo desechó con rapidez al recordar que no coincidía con lo que la joven Sato decía. Sin pensarlo, se acercó, tomándole la mano con delicadeza y le dio un apretón cariñoso, sonriéndole con empatía.  
-Estoy segura de que a él también le importas.- afirmó convencida, sin poder pensar en una sola razón por la que un hombre no se fijaría en la imponente Asami Sato.  
La jóven la miró y sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente, entonces comenzó a negar con la cabeza e intentó hablar:-Bueno, no...  
-Basta.- la interrumpió enseguida.-Asami, eres completamente maravillosa. Así que créeme lo que digo.- dijo con seguridad, mirándola con la confianza de estar diciendo una verdad.  
La ojiverde la miró, con la boca entreabierta, como si intentara decir algo y no podía. Además, estaba mucho más sonrojada que antes, Korra se sorprendía gratamente de la humildad que ella tenía aunque tuviera motivos para ser todo lo contrario.  
-Gracias, Korra.- habló finalmente Asami, había una extraña resignación en su voz.-Tú también eres maravillosa.  
La Avatar se rió con ganas.-No tanto como tú.  
-Basta, creéme lo que te digo.- la retó utilizando sus mismas palabras, lo que provocó que ambas rieran divertidas.  
Korra se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano, así que se obligó a sí misma a alejarse, extrañando enseguidala pérdida de la suavidad de la pálida piel.  
-Gracias por todo esto, hacía mucho que nadie me traía el desayuno a la cama... desde que me fui del templo aire...- recordó, pensando en Pema y los hermanitos aire.  
Enseguida recordó que debía irse urgentemente al entrenamiento con Tenzin. Se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a buscar su ropa.  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Asami, aún sentada en la cama.  
-Oh, sí, lo siento Asami, pero debo irme a entrenar con Tenzin.- le explicó con verdadera pena, sin embargo, la ojiverde lo comprendió enseguida y tomó la bandeja de la cama para llevársela con ella.  
Korra la acompañó hasta la entrada (es decir unos pocos metros) y le abrió la puerta ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.-Gracias por todo, otra vez.  
Ella le sonrió con suavidad.-No fue nada. En fin...¿Nos veremos más tarde?- preguntó al fin, notándose un poco más esperanzada.  
-Seguro que sí, estaré aquí para cenar, y tú ya eres prácticamente parte de la familia.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la ojiverde se rió ante aquello.  
-Lo sé, aunque no quiero ser una molestia... me gusta estar aquí.- explicó, nuevamente increíblemente tímida.  
-No eres una molestia. Al contario, es bueno tener una amiga mujer en la casa.- dijo intentando sonar amistosa, lamentablemente la reacción de Asami no fue la que esperaba.  
La vio irse sin decir nada más, aunque le dio un gruñido afirmativo y una última mirada de reconocimiento por sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
La Avatar se quedó sin saber qué pensar. ¿Sería que tal vez se había apresurado al llamarla amiga y para Asami no eran tan cercanas?  
Su estado de ánimo volvió a ser un desastre... principalmente porque cayó en cuenta que ella jamás había fantaseado con ninguno de sus amigas o amigos en el pasado. Y algo en la Avatar le decía que con la ojiverde quería ir más allá de las simples fantasías.  
Mierda, deseaba irremediablemente a Asami Sato.

* * *

La primera batalla en el circuito élite de pro bending fue un éxito, una rotunda victoria gracias a sus entrenamientos y a la información que les había proporcionado Asami.  
Así que ahí estaban, en un bar dónde la música apenas los dejaba hablar y la gente bailaba en una pista en el centro, Korra jamás había estado en un lugar así, pero la joven Sato les había prometido que les encantaría, y ciertamente no lo estaban pasando mal.  
Estaba observando tranquilamente a la gente bailando y sorbiendo distraídamente su bebida (algo con alcohol y naranja que sabía exquisito), cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca.  
-¿Bailamos?- le preguntó Asami con una gran sonrisa, en su otra mano sostenía un vaso vacío, y Korra no recordaba que el primer trago que se había pedido la heredera Sato tuviera un paragüas y una rodaja de limón en el borde.  
La Avatar no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que la chica la arrastró hacia la pista, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la melodía. Torpemente al principio, Korra intentó seguirla, y lo estaba haciendo aceptablemente hasta que la banda que tocaba cambió súbitamente la canción.  
Era una canción lenta y Korra se desanimó. Estaba a punto de dejar la pista cuando un par de brazos pálidos se colgaron de su cuello.  
-¿Me concederías esta pieza?- dijo con un tono burlón, no es que en realidad le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar.  
Sintió un escalofrío al sentir su voz flotando sobre su oído y se alejó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara. Asami sonreía, y su aliento olía a alcohol.  
-Vamos Korra, es sólo un baile... ¿No somos amigas?- insistió la ojiverde, sus cejas se inclinaron adorablemente hacia dentro y la aludida casi de inmediato cedió, situando sus manos suavemente sobre la cintura de Asami, y ésta apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro moreno.  
No le resultó tan difícil seguirle el ritmo a la canción, después de todo sólo debía mover un poco los pies y mecer el cuerpo. Estaba convencida de que debían verse un poco extrañas, cosa que terminó de comprobar unos minutos después, cuando Bolin se acercó a preguntarle si todo iba bien  
-Creo que será mejor que acompañe a Asami a su casa.- dijo Korra, un poco preocupada por el estado ausente en el que se encontraba la joven, que aún estaba colgada de su cuello pero parecía no notar la conversación.  
Bolin asintió.  
-Mako y yo nos quedaremos un poco más, hemos encontrado a un grupo de fans.- apuntó con algo de emoción, mientras señalaba hacia un rincón donde una incómodo Mako era acosado por un grupo de mujeres y algunos hombres.  
Korra se rió de la situación y asintió, girando el rostro luego para hablarle a Asami.  
-Ya es tarde. Será mejor que volvamos a casa, la batalla me dejó agotada.- le informó suavemente y entonces la ojiverde se apartó para mirarla, parpadeando en aparente confusión.  
-¿Y qué harán Bolin y Mako?- preguntó Asami, alejándose un poco, mientras sus brazos se deslizaban casi fuera de los hombros fuertes de la Avatar, que intentó no demostrar cuánto le afectaba la inconsciente caricia.  
Definitivamente tendré mucho material para esta noche... pensó avergonzada y algo culpable de sentir esas cosas por su amiga, que obviamente estaba interesada en alguien más.  
Asami se apartó, se despidió de los hermanos con un gesto de su mano y la tomó de la mano guiándola fuera del bar, caminando rápidamente hacia su Satomovil, estacionado a algunos metros de la puerta.  
-¿Puedes conducir en este estado?- inquirió preocupada la ojiazul, quedándose de pie sobre la acera y mirándola con ojos escrutadores.  
En respuesta, arqueó una ceja y una divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-He estado mucho peor y aún estoy aquí.- objetó la joven abriendo la puerta e introduciéndose en el asiento del conductor, Korra hizo lo propio, a pesar de sus dudas.  
A la heredera de Sato no le tembló el pulso en ningún momento, recorriendo a la perfección las calles. Y el cansancio de la Avatar le impidió pensar en nada más, comenzando a pensar que el asiento del satomovil no era un mal lugar para dormir.  
-Llegamos.- anunció una muy feliz Asami y Korra prácticamente saltó de su asiento.  
De repente, estaban justo en la grandiosa fachada de la mansión Sato.  
-Asami... esta no es mi casa.- murmuró soñolienta.  
-Quédate esta noche aquí.- fue su respuesta y otra vez, sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta.  
La Avatar se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansada como para discutir. Siguió a la dueña del lugar a través del pórtico y encontró que la mansión era mucho más acojedora con las luces suaves que quedaban encendidas por la noche. La joven Sato la tomó de la muñeca y subieron con innecesaria rapidez las escaleras hacia la planta alta, encontrándose en un pasillo extenso lleno de puertas.  
-Puedes dormir aquí, en el cuarto de huéspedes.- le indicó abriendo una de las puertas e indicándole con la mano.  
Interiormente, Korra no sabía por qué se sentía tan ridículamente decepcionada de que no compartirían la habitación. Sin embargo, accedió sin rechistar y muy pronto se encontró sola en una habitación en semipenumbra, se quedó de pie frente a la cama, preguntándose a dónde había ido todo su cansancio.  
Ahora se sentía completamente perturbada, y se acercó peligrosamente a la locura al percibir el suave perfume de Asami todavía impregnado en su propia ropa.  
Sería una noche muy larga...

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, le urgió ir al baño... así que se aventuró al pasillo, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta hacia dónde debía dirigirse, puesto que había por lo menos seis puertas sin contar la suya, se quedó de pie en medio de la oscuridad unos segundos, mientras decidía hacia dónde debía ir. Finalmente, decidió que debía ser la última puerta y caminó apurada, ya que el aire fresco de la noche no estaba haciendo efecto alguno en su propia temperatura.  
Abrió la puerta con decisión y lo que encontró estaba lejos de ser un cuarto de baño...  
Estaba en la habitación de la propia Asami, una muy muy amplia habitación. Aún en la semipenumbra podía notar la preferencia por las tonalidades de verde y el buen gusto en general.  
Se quedó petrificada en el umbral de la puerta, aunque sus ojos recorrieron la habitación de una forma exhaustiva hasta detenerse en la silueta sobre la cama.  
Oops. Asami comenzó a revolverse desde debajo de las cobijas hasta que terminó por sentarse, estirando la mano para encender el velador en su mesa de luz.  
-¿Korra?- preguntó con voz soñolienta, tallándose los ojos.  
-Yo... yo, lo siento, estaba buscando el baño y...- comenzó a explicar torpemente, haciendo gestos con las manos.  
-Deja que te muestre...  
-No es necesario que te levantes, sólo podrías darme las indicaciones...- se apresuró a decir Korra al ver cómo se sacaba de encima la pesada ropa de cama.  
Asami negó con la cabeza.- Por favor, no me molesta, además ya estaba despierta.  
Y acto seguido la Avatar sólo pudo quedarse callada, al notar el bonito y corto camisón que llevaba puesto la ojiverde. La vio acercarse y darle una pequeña sonrisa antes de pararse a su costado, debajo del umbral de la puerta, para señalarle una de las tantas puertas del pasillo.  
-Aquél es el baño de huéspedes, si quieres puedes tomarte una ducha.- le dijo tranquilamente, Korra asintió por acto reflejo y eso pareció indicarle a Asami que continuara:-Genial, te llevaré una toalla y algo de ropa limpia, creo que sé qué es lo que te puede quedar.  
La joven Sato le dio una mirada poco disimulada al cuerpo bien formado de la Avatar antes de darle un pequeño empujoncito hacia el pasillo. Y ésta caminó de forma automática hasta la puerta indicada, sintiendo que el dolor entre sus piernas no había disminuído.  
Se metió en el baño y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha sin molestarse en llenar la gran bañadera cuadrada y cerró la cortina, pues su objetivo primordial era bajar su propio libido. Desafortunadamente, la situación no ayudaba y el agua casi helada no estaba dando resultados, si continuaba así iba a pescar un resfriado terrible.  
Resignada, acudió a su propio consuelo, llevando su mano derecha hasta su intimidad que latía con necesidad y se mordió el labio para no hacer ruido. Ayudada por el agua y sus propios fluidos, sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad, acariciando rítmicamente su sexo, llegando a insinuar enterrarse dentro de sí misma.  
Su perversa imaginación sólo podía pensar en Asami, en sus labios rellenos y su voz melodiosa, imaginando el momento idílico en que podría mordisquearle la boca y conseguir que fuera su voz la que gimoteara por más.  
Sus dedos en su intimidad comenzaron a ser más frenéticos, hasta que alcanzó un fuerte orgasmo que le hizo temblar las rodillas.  
Y en esos pesados minutos en todo lo que podía pensar era en Asami. Su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, el tacto suave de sus manos y la apariencia perfecta de su piel, la suave curva de su cintura y sus pechos proporcionados. Por los espíritus... ¿En qué clase de monstruo pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?  
Cuando pudo recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración terminó de lavarse y recordó que no tenía toallas para secarse, sin embargo, aquello no le parecía un problema ya que después de todo era una maestra agua.  
No le pareció un problema la falta de toallas... sino el hecho de encontrar unas de color blanco perfecto prolijamente dobladas sobre la tapa del inodoro.  
Aquello sólo podía significar que Asami había entrado al baño a dejarle las cosas y que no la había oído...porque estaba demasiado ocupada tocándose pensando en ella.  
La terrible sensación de pánico la invadió y se quedó de pie en el baño, todavía desnuda, mirando fijamente los pedazos de género de apariencia suave. Simplemente quería morir.  
-¿Korra? ¿Estás ahí?- la voz llegó del otro lado de la puerta y la aludida automáticamente levantó la cabeza.  
-¿A...asami?- tartamudeó estúpidamente, sintiendo como el sonrojo comenzaba a invadirla y con rapidez, se envolvió en una de las toallas.  
-Sí, te traje la ropa ¿Puedes abrir?  
La Avatar se acercó a la puerta y la abrió apenas, asomando sólo la cabeza y parte del hombro. Asami la miraba apoyada en el filo de la pared, ya vestida y recompuesta completamente, le dio una pequeña sonrisa (espíritus, como adoraba esas sonrisas) en tanto le extendía un par de prendas.  
-Estoy segura que te irán bien, estaré abajo esperándote para desayunar.- le dijo, aunque le hablaba con aparente naturalidad, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos y Korra temía que en cualquier momento estallara reclamándole por su comportamiento indebido.  
Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se marchó luego de entregarle las cosas. Y la ojiazul se dijo que era mejor no seguir pensando en aquello.  
Cuando bajó a desayunar, debió recorrer un largo pasillo hasta encontrar la cocina, sólo para que un amable empleado le indicara que la dueña de casa estaba en los jardines esperándola y por el ventanal pudo ver a una relajada Asami siendo iluminada por el tibio sol de la mañana.  
Es tan hermosa... admitió para sí misma, completamente resignada a lo que le sucedía.  
Salió a su encuentro caminando lentamente por el césped húmedo, reordenando sus pensamientos para no hacer el ridículo.  
-Espero que por mi tardanza no se haya enfriado el té.- habló, intentando sonar casual. La joven al escucharla salió de su ensimismamiento y sus ojos parpadearon hacia ella.  
-Claro que no, siéntate, por favor.- pidió amablemente, señalando la silla libre a su costado.  
Korra hizo lo que indicaba y miró con más detalle el desayuno, había una gran variedad de alimentos, desde frutas hasta panes dulces horneados. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba ferozmente hambrienta, pero se obligó a esperar que Asami terminara de servir el té en las bellas tazas de porcelana y bebió un sorbo antes de atreverse a morder un tierno panecillo recién horneado.  
-Mmm, esto es delicioso.- dijo extasiada, relamiéndose los labios ante el sabor celestial.  
Asami la miró por un segundo, ya que parecía un poco abstraída esa mañana, aunque casi enseguida sonrió.  
-Me alegra que te gusten, son mis favoritos.- le explicó mordiendo uno ella también, aunque sin dejar de mirar a la Avatar.  
-Tienes un buen gusto entonces.- se rió buscando otro de la cesta.  
-Ya lo creo.- declaró la joven Sato, aunque por alguna razón parecía estar hablando de algo más, pues su tono fue bastante más serio.  
La Avatar recordó entonces lo sucedido hacía algunos minutos y se aclaró la garganta, a punto de atragantarse con el panecillo.  
-¿También tomaste un baño?  
-Sí, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, por eso tardé en llevarte las toallas, lo siento.- indicó la ojiverde, la aparente ingenuidad en su voz comenzaba a calmar a Korra.-Y tuve que volver a buscar la ropa...- concluyó distraídamente.  
-Eh, sí, gracias por eso... es sólo que no te oí entrar.  
-¿Realmente? Toqué la puerta... lo siento, pensé que habías contestado.  
Korra se sintió enrojecer, Asami la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Está bien, no importa...- murmuró apenada.-Estaba un poco distraída...

* * *

Korra sospechaba que Asami no estaba acostumbrada a las negativas y que quizás por eso había insistido tanto en que salieran a bailar a una discoteca. Las dos solas, la llamó "salida de amigas". La Avatar finalmente consiguió el permiso de Tenzin, rindiéndose a la insistencia de la ojiverde que literalmente dio un salto de alegría al oírla y la abrazó con fuerza.  
Korra sólo pudo pensar que debía acceder a las peticiones de Asami más seguido, si así conseguía semejantes abrazos de osos que la mareaban en su perfume.  
Así que ahí estaban, la música fuerte retumbándole en los oídos, con el vestido azul perla que Asami le había regalado (que llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo) y un trago con el alcohol perfectamente camuflado en su fuerte sabor dulce.  
-¡Vamos a bailar!- debió casi gritar en su oído la joven Sato para ser escuchada y la arrastró a la pista de baile, donde una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres de su edad se movían como poseídos por un ritmo que Korra escuchaba por primera vez.  
-Nunca había venido a un lugar como este.- admitió la Avatar distraídamente, sintiéndose un poco atontada por las extrañas luces.  
Por alguna razón aquello divirtió a su amiga, que se rió de buena gana, mientras se acercaba un poco más, bailando al ritmo de la música muy dentro del espacio personal de Korra, quien se sobresaltó al sentir las palmas suaves de Asami sobre sus hombros cuando ésta se acercó a hablarle al oído. Su tacto le quemaba, pero era una quemazón agradable.  
-¿Qué tal el trago?- le preguntó y Korra hizo una mueca con la boca intentando indicar que era bueno. Lo que no esperaba era que la ojiverde tomara el sorbete que aún gravitaba cerca de la boca de la Avatar y tomara un buen sorbo. Su lapiz de labios quedó, dejando como un halo de sus propios labios en un fuerte color rojo.  
-Es bueno.- coincidió entonces, su aliento olía a alcohol.  
Korra se preguntó si el suyo también, ya que empezaba a sentir la lengua un poco pastosa y el cuerpo más suelto. Animada, asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a seguir el ritmo que Asami marcaba al bailar, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban en algunos movimientos y la ojiverde pasó casualmente un brazo sobre su hombro para intentar una mejor cordinación.  
-Señoritas... ¿Podríamos bailar con ustedes?  
Un par de hombres de apariencia mayor que ellas aparecieron de pie a su costado, el que les hablaba tenía la sonrisa más socarrona que Korra había visto en su vida. Y por alguna razón, no quería saber nada con bailar con alguien más que no fuera Asami, ni mucho menos verla a ella con alguno de esos molestos tipejos.  
-No nos interesa, pero gracias.- contestó rápidamente Asami, para su alivio.  
Los dos hombres, que si lo pensaba tan mal no estaban, se quedaron mirándolas con cara de sorpresa, claramente disgustados.  
-¿Por qué no? Es sólo un baile...- intentó insistirles, ofreciéndoles nuevamente la sonrisa estúpida que Korra quería borrar de un golpe.  
-He dicho que no.- sentenció Asami, mirándolos con mala cara, enseguida, dando un suspiro, tomó la mano de Korra y la instó a ir hacia la barra, alegando que quería algo más para beber, pues su vaso estaba vacío.  
Salvo el incidente con los dos idiotas, el resto de la noche pudo divertirse y relajarse, bailó hasta que los pies no le daban más y bebió quizás demasiado, pues ya se le estaba complicando pronunciar.  
Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la heredera Sato decidió que era suficiente por una noche y no le costó casi nada convencer a la Avatar de salir de allí, muchísimo menos a que accediera a quedarse en su mansión esa noche.  
Korra debía admitir que la joven Sato podría manejar dormida si así lo quisiera, aunque no dejaba de ser un acto un poco irresponsable el conducir en el estado en el que estaban ambas.  
-No te preocupes, tengo una amiga dentro de la policia de la ciudad, ella me ha enseñado un par de atajos para evitar los controles.- le dijo ella, que cada tanto doblaba por curvas extrañas, evitando las principales arterias de la ciudad.  
Finalmente se encontraron en la mansión Sato, y Asami le abrió la puerta del coche en un gesto caballeroso, ofreciéndole luego su brazo para caminar.  
-Vamos, no estás bien.- le dijo, aunque ella misma arrastrara las palabras al hablar.  
La ojiazul lo pensó unos momentos, un poco avergonzada y de orgullo herido como para aceptar tan fácilmente la ayuda. Pero al final, como siempre últimamente, cedió.  
Ambas caminaron abrazadas hasta la puerta y Asami le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio mientras caminaban torpemente hasta las escaleras. En un máximo esfuerzo de control sobre sus sentidos alterados, siguió sus instrucciones y muy pronto estuvieron en la planta alta, trastabillando por el pasillo.  
-Esta es tu parada...- le anunció la dueña de la casa, deteniéndose junto a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.  
El ánimo de Korra se hundió, y el sentimiento de decepción se convirtió en una euforia extraña, lo que dio paso a otra etapa en su borrachera.  
-¿Quieres saber algo?- le dijo entonces, apoyándose en la puerta y mordisqueándose el labio inferior.  
Asami intercaló una mirada entre sus ojos celestes y sus labios, finalmente asintió torpemente un par de veces.  
-Tú y yo... tenemos sueños muy parecidos.- susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos como si fuera algo realmente impresionante.  
Asami se rió, aunque parecía no entender.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó luego de unos segundos de aparentemente estar pensando.  
-Que he tenido los mismo sueños que tú...- explicó, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta y mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas -Pero en mis sueños los ojos son verdes.  
La ojiverde la miró, frunciendo el seño en una especie de confusión.  
-Siento que te conozco de otra vida.- admitió la joven Sato, con una expresión seria.  
-Creo que eso podría suceder... después de todo, soy la Avatar.- respondió, riéndose de su ocurrencia. Su estado de ebriaguez le impedía sentirse cohibida a pesar de la cercanía que estaban compartiendo.  
-Y eres la Avatar más genial que he conocido.  
-Probablemente sea la única que has conocido.  
-Sí, pero también eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, y he conocido muchísimas mujeres.  
La declaración de Asami la dejó pasmada, y su boca se entreabrió, intentando formar palabras que jamás salieron. Al ver su expresión, algo en la actitud de la ojiverde cambió, su semblante, antes teñido de una expresión profunda, volvió a ser suave, como una máscara que acabara de colocarse.  
-Será mejor que vaya a dormir, he bebido demasiado.- murmuró e intentó alejarse hacia su habitación, pero la Avatar la detuvo y en un impulso de valentía, la empujó de nuevo hacia sí.  
-He estado soñando con una hermosa mujer... y estoy segura que eres tú.- afirmó rotundamente, mirando a las esmeraldas que Asami tenía por ojos.  
-¿Qué has estado soñando?  
Korra dudó en responder, pero finalmente decidió que no podía mentirle.  
-Cosas... cosas poco inocentes.- balbuceó, intentando ser lo más clara posible en su pronunciación.  
La ojiverde exhaló un suspiro pesado, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire y algo más.  
-¿Como cuáles?- insistió, acercándose para poder oírla mejor.  
-Como las que hacen los amantes.- explicó torpemente, no queriendo ser tan explícita.  
Asami sonrió y se inclinó lentamente para dejar un suave beso en el cuello de Korra, cuya respiración quedó enganchada al sentir los labios suaves presionando su punto del pulso.  
-¿Cómo esa?- le susurró al oído, Korra debió esforzarse para poder pensar una respuesta.  
-Aún peores.  
-¿Peores?  
-Más íntimas.- aclaró rápidamente, tragando saliva con esfuerzo.  
La ojiverde se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando uno de sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de Korra y con el otro le envolvió la cintura, tirando hacia ella para hacer contacto entre sus cuerpos. La Avatar suspiró al sentir el roce, no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.  
-¿Así de íntimas?  
-Algo así...  
-Explícame.- le suplicó y comenzó a dejar una serie de besos de mariposa en el cuello moreno, regalando algunos muy peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.  
-En mis sueños... no tenemos ropa.  
Aquella declaración pareció encender algo en Asami, que se alejó de Korra de súbito. La ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, temiendo haber hablado demás.  
-Yo...- comenzó intentando buscar alguna excusa para su comportamiento.  
Pero no le fue permitido seguir, pues Asami se adelantó, besándola con fuerza, empujándola contra la puerta mientras sus manos la sostenían firmemente por la cintura. Le mordió el labio inferior exigentemente y Korra abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Asami se aventurara a la exploración.  
Se besaron de una forma furiosa, apasionada, como si quisieran volcar todo lo contenido. Demasiado pronto se quedaron sin aire, separándose para mirarse con los ojos bien abiertos, probablemente ella estaría tan sorprendida como la misma Korra de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Ven conmigo.- le dijo, tirando de Korra hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, donde quedaba su habitación.  
Entraron rápidamente, Asami cerró con llave y sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a besarse una vez más, caminando torpemente hasta la cama. Ni bien la parte posterior de las rodillas de Korra chocaron contra el colchón se dejó caer, aprovechando la ojiverde para subirsele a horcajadas.  
Korra aventuró sus manos hacia el cuerpo por encima suyo, aprovechando para recorrer con un poco de lasciva las curvas femeninas, acariciando desde su espalda, pasando por su cintura hasta terminar en el firme trasero bajo el vestido de la ojiverde, que apretó con ganas. La respuesta inmediata fue un gemido bajo y una mordida en el labio, que hizo gruñir a Korra en un placer doloroso.  
Asami se alejó entonces, mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro llevó sus manos al borde de su vestido y se lo quitó por la cabeza de un movimiento fluído, revelando que no llevaba sostén, sólo la parte inferior de la ropa interior.  
Korra jadeó, sintiendo la lujuria recorrerle por las venas al ver rebotar sus pechos níveos y por puro instinto se incorporó para tomar uno entre los labios, mientras su otra mano fue hasta el pecho restante, masajeándolo con ganas. La joven Sato gimió con ganas, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera de la morena, arqueando su espalda hacia ella mientras sus caderas comenzaban a mecerse. La Avatar se entretuvo lamiendo y mordisqueando los pechos, jugando a gusto con los pezones erectos y firmes que estaban hinchados por las caricias.  
En un momento dado, Asami la apartó y se alejó un poco para poder tirar con más espacio del vestido de Korra, que se dejó hacer levantando los brazos sin resistencia. La mirada verde la recorrió con lujuria, y suavemente la empujó contra el colchón, comenzando a esparcir besos húmedos por la piel sensible de la Avatar.  
-Cuéntame más de tus sueños, Korra.- escuchó que le decía, tardó demasiado en concentrarse abrumada por la sensación de las caricias de Asami vagando por todo su cuerpo.  
-N-no lo sé. Sólo sé que puedo sentirte en todas partes...- musitó débilmente, mordiéndose el labio cuando las uñas pulidas de la joven le rasguñaron suavemente en las costillas.  
Asami capturó uno de los pezones chocolate con la boca y le dio una mordida pequeña, causando un gemido ahogado en Korra, que se retorció debajo. Sonriendo contra su piel, la ojiverde comenzó a besar y lamer sus pechos con más delicadeza, con una ternura que no se esperaba. Con el mismo cuidado, deslizó una de sus manos entre ellas y llegó a la ropa interior de Korra, metiéndose dentro para hacer contacto directo con su intimidad.  
La Avatar se arqueó violentamente, esta vez con un gemido gutural, sus manos fueron a dar a los brazos pálidos, clavándole las uñas.  
-¿Incluso aquí?- le preguntó tentativamente, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por sus pliegues.  
-Sobretodo ahí.- consiguió articular, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Asami alcanzó su clítoris hinchado.  
-Estás completamente mojada.- dijo con una voz ronca, Korra habría sentido verguenza en otro momento, pero se limitó a gruñir afirmativamente.  
Asami comenzó a acariciar lentamente, dos de sus dedos recorrían la intimidad de la Avatar exploratoriamente, cada tanto masajeando el montículo hinchado de nervios, consiguiendo unos cuantos gimoteos y suspiros entrecortados de la Avatar.  
-Cuéntame más, Korra.- le pidió, la ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Asami que tenía la mirada turbia, atenta, sin querer perderse de nada.  
-Creo que he soñado despierta con este momento.- dijo, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se extendió por su rostro, provocando una similar en Asami.  
-Pero esto es real.- apuntó rápidamente la otra y comenzó a rodear la entrada de la Avatar, ésta por necesidad levantó su cadera hacia la caricia y Asami aprovechó para hundir un dedo exploratorio en su interior apretado.  
Gimió profundamente, comenzando a seguir el ritmo que imponía el dedo de Asami al entrar y salir, muy pronto pudo sentir otro más, y la boca tibia de la ojiverde cubrió la suya, comenzando una danza profunda y lenta.  
-Necesito más.- rogó sintiendo que el placer comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, y en una acción inesperada, cambió de posiciones para ser ella la que estaba a horcajadas de Asami, montando sus dedos.  
Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir tan alto, comenzando a imponer su porpio ritmo, enterrándose más pronfundo sobre aquellos largos dedos, disfrutando de la sensación. La joven debajo suyo se incorporó apenas para atrapar un pezón en su boca, prodigando caricias que variaban en intensidad.  
-Eres tan hermosa.- murmuró Asami y la besó con fuerza, mientras su pulgar buscó el clítoris de Korra y lo masajeó, provocando un espasmo en la Avatar que se abrazó con fuerza a los hombros, gimiendo su nombre.  
Apuró el ritmo, entrando y saliendo con mayor velocidad, arqueando los dedos en el interior de la ojiazul, que comenzó a retorcerse de placer, balbuceando incoherentemente, lo único que tenía sentido era el nombre de Asami entre cada jadeo.  
Finalmente, Korra sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y los espasmos se hicieron fuertes e insoportables mientras liberaba su orgasmo. La joven Sato la besó con dulzura al sentir su liberación apretándole los dedos, en tanto las uñas de la Avatar se clavaban en sus hombros y su nombre salía como un gruñido salvaje. Korra permaneció así unos cuantos segundos más, azotada por la violencia del placer que la invadió.  
Al final, simplemente se quedaron abrazadas y Asami retiró con cuidado los dedos del interior de la joven. Tiró de los acolchados y ambas se metieron debajo.  
-En mis sueños eres tú la que grita mi nombre.- dijo en una forma casi infantil la Avatar, que provocó en Asami una sonrisa, sin embargo, el cansancio había comenzado a noquear a la Avatar. Lo último que sintió fue al brazo cálido de la ojiverde rodeándola.  
No fue difícil para ninguna de las dos caer dormidas. Esta vez, no hubo grandes sueños confusos...

* * *

**Buenas! por fin puedo actualizar, lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero no tuve tiempo antes de subirlo, todos los errores son míos, los personajes no.**

** Probablemente parezca que es un poco pronto para que lleguen a ese punto, pero es un detonante definitivo y a la vez le dará más tensión a la historia. Recuerden que el fic no va a ser largo!**

** Agradecimientos muy grandes a las personas que dejaron sus reviews: Yaten Driretlan The Wicked y "Guest"**

** ¿Reviews? Espero sus comentarios, animan a seguir. :)**

** Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Cap III

**III.**

El sol apenas se colaba por las pesadas cortinas, pero era una persona sumamente sensible a la luz, así que no tardó demasiado en despertarse. La realidad de lo que habían hecho la golpeó más fuerte que el leve dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca.

Sintió la respiración acompasada y profunda debajo de su oído, acostada como estaba sobre el pecho de la otra joven, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y moldeaba su cuerpo a su alrededor. Las piernas enredadas, los pechos desnudos rozándose y el cabello espeso haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

Se incorporó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a la mismísima Avatar que dormía plácidamente enredada entre sus sábanas y su propio cuerpo.

Mierda. Lo había arruinado todo.

Se apartó un poco, intentando tomar distancia de la morena, aunque sin dejar de admirarla. Korra parecía aún más inocente cuando dormía, además de tener un suave aspecto vulnerable.

No le fue difícil darse cuenta que a pesar del alcohol, hacía mucho no dormía tan profundo y cómodo como la noche anterior. Rememorando lo sucedido, se llevó los dedos a la nariz, comprobando todavía el aroma de los fluidos femeninos entre ellos y atreviéndose a lamerlos. Casi se permitió sonreír complacida, si no fuera por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía.

No podía evitar sentir que había provocado y presionado a Korra.

Asami no era idiota, desde un primer momento notó la mirada herida cuando los vio a ella y Mako tomados del brazo, además de la evidente incomodidad que demostraba cuando el maestro fuego intentaba coquetearle. Era obvio que la joven Avatar sentía una obvia atracción hacia su compañero de equipo.

Y sabiéndolo, lo cierto es que Asami intentó por todos los medios posibles alejarla de él, conseguir que su atención y su afecto se enfocaran en ella.

Sabía que deseaba a Korra desde el primer momento en que la conoció.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza atropelladamente. Todos los momentos vividos con Korra desembocaban en la noche anterior, Asami sabía que el precio del placer y la felicidad que sintió en ese momento sería demasiado costoso.

Se había aprovechado de una inocente muchacha ebria, que probablemente no podría decir si le gustaban las mujeres realmente. Quizás la lógica de Korra le diría, ni bien despertara, que lo hecho fue sólo una mala idea de la borrachera y los sueños extraños producto de las numerosas insinuaciones de la joven Sato.

Angustiada por el pensamiento, se levantó de la cama, dejando a una Avatar aún durmiente y se dirigió hacia su baño personal para intentar despejar la mente. Probablemente cuando la otra despertara tendría que calmarla y hacerse cargo de la mala situación, debería explicarle suavemente que aquello no tenía por qué significar algo.

A pesar de que para sí misma atesoraría aquella noche por el resto de su vida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo debajo del chorro de la ducha, hasta que notó que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse. Se envolvió con una toalla y regresó a la habitación, desde donde no había escuchado ruido alguno.

Sin embargo, al dirigirse hasta su armario para sacar ropa interior, escuchó el murmullo de las sábanas moverse y el suave bostezo de la morena. Miró por sobre su hombro para verla sentada en la cama, con los pechos descubiertos y el suave género de seda apenas cubriéndole desde las caderas.

Un silencio extraño se extendió por varios segundos en los que sus miradas se encontraron, con la intriga palpable. Finalmente, Asami se obligó a volver a respirar, mientras se erguía, sujetándose mejor la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días.¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó, intentando no dejar ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

Korra asintió perezosamente, entonces sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Asami notó las caprichosas marcas que le había dejado en el cuello ella misma, visibles a pesar de su melena oscura cayéndole salvajemente por los hombros y la espalda.

Era la imágen de la sensualidad y la inocencia en una mezcla perfecta. Sintió como su traicionero deseo comenzaba a palpitar suavemente entre sus piernas.

No. No puede volver a suceder... se dijo.

-Mejor que hace mucho tiempo. Pero me duele la cabeza.- murmuró finalmente y un segundo después, pareció ser consciente de su propia desnudez, cubriéndose rápidamente con las sábanas.

Asami se quedó en guardia, mirándola mientras la joven Avatar parecía rememorar lo sucedido y sus expresiones cambiaban casi inconscientemente varias veces. Al final de un largo minuto, era evidente que Korra no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Mira, nosotras...- comenzó dubitativa, buscando las palabras adecuadas, y los ojos azules la miraron con evidente curiosidad y expectación. Lamentablemente no supo como continuar.

-¿Nosotras lo hicimos?- le preguntó entonces.

Asami asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. Y Korra no dijo más nada.

-No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada que... quiero decir... estábamos ebrias y...- intentó explicar y al instante se arrepintió por su mala elección de palabras.

Korra la miró evidentemente molesta, su expresión hundió el corazón de Asami.

-¿No fue nada? ¡Fue mi primera vez, idiota!- gruñó iracunda, con el dolor en su voz.

Asami se quedó pasmada y no reaccionó hasta que notó que la Avatar estaba juntando parte de su ropa que estaba tirada al costado de la cama, a punto de vestirse y probablemente marcharse para siempre.

Con rapidez, se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros, sin importarle su propia desnudez y la empujó hacia atrás intentando que la mirara.

-Korra, no era eso lo que...- comenzó, sorprendiendose por la fiereza que la otra joven demostró, sacudiendo los hombros violentamente para intentar alejarla.

-No, que hayamos hecho el amor no es nada, Asami, por supuesto, lo entiendo.- la interrumpió cortantemente y el corazón de la ojiverde rebotó emocionado al escuchar cómo definía su encuentro.

Una sonrisa traicionera asomó en sus labios, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no sería lo mejor.

-Estábamos borrachas y entonces lo hicimos. Evidentemente no fue tu primera vez porque sabías lo que hacías y tampoco fue importante porque claramente no fue...nada.- concluyó la Avatar, que intentaba colocarse adecuadamente el sostén.

Asami sintió que su propia furia despertaba tras esas palabras y se incorporó, herida.

-Estabamos borrachas cuando me dijiste todo eso anoche y no pude ayudarme a mí misma, Korra.- rebatió intentando defenderse.

La Avatar la miró, una expresión burlona se dibujó en sus hermosas facciones.

-Yo tampoco puedo ayudarme a mí misma cuando estoy contigo...- murmuró mirándola peligrosamente, tragando saliva luego al deslizar la mirada por la figura femenina de Asami, que tembló involuntariamente de excitación.

Se sorprendió enormemente al sentir que Korra la tomaba de los brazos y la arrojaba hacia la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas para poder deshacerse de la molesta toalla e impedirle el escape.

Notó rápidamente como los ojos azules se oscurecían de deseo al observar su cuerpo completamente desnudo y gimió indefensa, esperando el próximo movimiento.

Korra rápidamente atacó su boca, besándola con fiereza, dominando con sus labios rellenos y su lengua exijente que se introdujo sin más preámbulos en la boca de la joven Sato, que se sentía debastada por su propio deseo. Las manos de la morena le apretaron los pechos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, causando un gemido gutural en la ojiverde. Los masajeó y pellizcó caprichosamente mientras una de sus rodillas le abría las piernas, cosa que permitió sin oposición.

La Avatar llevó entonces una de sus manos a la nuca para sujetarla del cabello y la otra descendió directamente hacia su intimidad. Asami volvió a gemir, apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Korra se alejó, para mirarla con una sonrisa socarrona mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por los pliegues de la pálida joven.

Había un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos azules, que iban más allá del deseo o la rabia, pero Asami apenas pudo detenerse a pensar, puesto que Korra introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y no pudo más que retorcerse, arqueando la espalda consiguiendo fricción contra los pechos llenos de la morena, que siseó complacida.

Korra volvió a besarla, de una forma tan entregada y deliberadamente lenta que alejó cualquier pensamiento lógico. Su vaciamiento fue peor cuando ella agregó dos dedos más y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella en un ritmo constante.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que debían detenerse, que lo mejor sería calmarla y tal vez hacerle el amor con delicadeza. De una forma más adecuada que la necesidad salvaje con que lo habían hecho la primera vez y definitivamente no como lo hacían en ese momento.

La morena estaba profundamente herida y posiblemente confundida, pero eso no era impedimento para que la tomara de esa forma, arrastrándola a un placer rudo y sometedor.

Gimiendo y jadeando torpemente, le clavó las cuidadas uñas en los hombros mientras intentaba hablar, pero ni bien pronunció a duras penas una palabra la ojiazul volvió a besarla, aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones y llevándola a la perdición.

Asami sintió como si su propia voluntad se reducía a intentar seguir el ritmo bestial de los dedos de Korra, gruñiendo, gimiendo y jadeando su nombre mientras se acercaba vertiginosamente al orgasmo. Al final lo consiguió cuando la Avatar le dio una mordida particularmente fuerte en el labio inferior.

La joven Sato se sacudió violentamente y consiguió esconder su rostro avergonzado en el hueco del cuello de la otra joven, que aflojó el agarre de su cabello, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos hasta que los espasmos se detuvieron. Casi enseguida, se apartó de la deshecha ojiverde, que intentaba recuperar la respiración con los ojos aún cerrados y tembló ligeramente al sentir la falta de calidez del otro cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos casi un minuto después, alertada al escuchar el sonido de la ropa y los pasos dispersos. Korra estaba arreglándose la ropa de la noche anterior con rapiez, intentando a la vez entrar en las pequeñas botas de cuero negro.

Se incorporó lentamente del colchón, sin molestarse en vestirse, toda su atención estaba concentrada en los movimientos de la joven Avatar que se vestía dándole la espalda.

Intentó pensar en algo, aunque su mente estuviera todavía mareada por el placer, intoxicada por los besos suaves y el propio aroma de Korra que podía sentir impregnado en sí misma; dudó un poco más, pero antes de que la Avatar efectivamente huyera de su habitación, se incorporó para jalarla con fuerza del brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la mirada feroz la enfretó, de repente se sentía demasiado vulnerable, no sólo por estar desnuda sino también porque los órbes azules parecían poder ver hasta su alma.

Se quedaron mirándose profundamente, la tensión comenzaba a hundir toda la valentía de la joven Sato y Korra se veía implacable.

-Debo irme.- habló finalmente, de repente parecía lejana, liberó su brazo y caminó con paso decidido, sin mirar atrás.

Asami tembló al oír el portazo con el que se cerró la puerta, finalmente dejándose caer sentada en la cama... con el único pensamiento de que lo había arruinado todo.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que volviera a tener tiempo para visitar a sus amigos. En las industrias Sato había ocurrido un accidente que la mantuvo ocupada, ya que debía dar todo el apoyo posible a su padre, cuya salud no era la mejor y su hija temía que pasa rpor semejante stress lo desestabilizara.

De todas formas asistió a la siguiente batalla del círculo profesional de pro bending que pudo verlos desde lejos, sentada entre las tribunas. Los Hurones de Fuego vencieron con relativa facilidad al otro equipo, llevándose los vítores de una enardecida multitud.

Korra había estado sencillamente impresionante.

Pero no se atrevió a ir hasta los cambiadores, intentando conformarse sólo con verlos de lejos. Sus ganas de acercarse y darles un cálido abrazo de felicitaciones murieron con su miedo de enfrentar otra vez la mirada iracunda de la Avatar.

Así que se ajustó mejor el abrigo y la gorra antes de salir a la calle, con el único destino claro de ir a parar a su casa, donde había una media botella de whisky que la esperaba para ahogar las penas. Su escape estaba funcionando fenomenal hasta que escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

-¡Asami!

Se quedó quieta, congelada en su lugar, pero rápidamente Mako se acercó hasta ella, todavía vestido con su uniforme.

-Te vi en la tribuna...- explicó tímidamente el maestro fuego, rascándose la nuca en ese hábito nervioso cuando hablaba con ella, a Asami aquello le había parecido tierno, pero no pasaba de sentir un afecto fraternal por él.

-Felicitaciones, han estado fenomenal, como siempre.- se apresuró a decir, sonriendo más por educación que por verdadera felicidad.

Mako sonrió ante el cumplido y miró a su alrededor notando como el lugar empezaba a vaciarse, ignorando también las miradas de adoración que algunas personas le dirigían.

"¿Será ella su novia?" escuchó sin querer Asami que una niña le decía a otra, intentó muy duro no irritarse por aquello.

-Cenaremos algo para festejar en casa. ¿Vendrías?- preguntó el ojidorado un poco tímido y Asami abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

-¡Ey! ¡Asami! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Vio por sobre el hombro de Mako a Bolin, que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, y era seguido por Korra, cuya mirada estaba pegada a la espalda del maestro tierra.

El estómago de Asami se hundió al verla.

-¿Vendrás a cenar? Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos...- insistió Mako ignorando a su hermano. Asami titubeó, intentando formular una disculpa convincente.

-Definitivamente tienes que venir con nosotros, Asami. ¡Tengo un montón de cosas para contarte!- dijo el menor de los hermanos, golpeando con énfasis el puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano.

Korra se quedó a un par de metros, mirando la escena con expresión ausente. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos hermanos se percató de aquello.

-No creo que...- comenzó a decir, bajando la mirada al suelo.-No han sido los mejores días...

-¿Es por lo del accidente en las Industrias Sato?- preguntó Bolin sin rodeos.

Asami asintió vagamente, no queriendo decir que también era por la estúpida depresión que la había invadido después de lo sucedido con Korra.

-Entonces deberías venir y olvidarte de las preocupaciones por un rato.- señaló Mako, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Asami lo dudó y notó entonces que la Avatar la miraba con expectación.

-No sé si sea lo mejor.- dijo por fin, con la voz más afectada de lo que pretendía demostrar.

-Por favor. Te hará bien compartir con nosotros un buen rato.- insistió el ojiverde.

-Chicos.- la voz firme de la Avatar los interrumpió y giraron a mirarla, Korra no hizo contacto con los ojos de Asami, se limitó a mirar hacia algún punto lejano.-Iré a hablar con Tenzin, los encontraré en casa después.

Bolin frunció el seño.-¿Está todo bien, Korra?

La Avatar arqueó las cejas, fingiendo un gesto de sorpresa y una tensa sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo estoy cansada. Los veré luego.- dijo rápidamente, antes de que siguieran con las preguntas.

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados, para finalmente encogerse de hombros y minimizar el asunto.

-¿Y qué dices?- insistió nuevamente Mako.

-Está bien...- murmuró derrotada Asami, viendo como Korra se alejaba por el pasillo en un trote ligero.

-Genial, pensaba que podíamos comprar algo en el restaurante.

La joven Sato sólo asintió, a pesar de que sentía que su hambre había desaparecido.

* * *

La cena fue amena y reconfortante para el ánimo de Asami, que pudo olvidarse de los problemas de la industria por un tiempo, no así de Korra, puesto que al ser su casa había algo de ella presente en cada habitación. Aunque el recuerdo de ella estuviera ya permanentemente en la mente de Asami.

Llevaban casi dos botellas de vino, que Bolin había insistido en comprar para festejar. La jóven Sato tenía ya la lengua un poco floja y se reía a carcajadas de las anécdotas que los hermanos se peleaban por contar.

No notó cuando la puerta principal se abrió y tardó un par de minutos, en los que había intentando calmar su risa, para notar la presencia de la joven Avatar en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Korra!- exclamó un demasiado entusiasta Bolin, levantando el vaso de vino y volcando parte del contenido directamente hacia el suelo.

La aludida sonrió tibiamente, lucía cansada y en sus ojos brillaba una extraña resignación.

-¡Bebe con nosotros! ¡Hay que festejar!

Korra arqueó las cejas y se rió por lo bajo.-Bolin, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, estoy cansada y debería ir a dormir...

-Por lo menos un brindis, Korra.- se sumó Mako, que parecía más jovial que nunca. Acto seguido se incorporó, buscó un vaso y vertió en este lo que quedaba de la botella.

Viéndose acorralada, no le quedó más que aceptar y los cuatro brindaron en nombre del equipo. Sin embargo, los más felices a la legua eran los dos hermanos.

Korra le dio un largo trago a su vaso, vaciándolo para sorpresa de todos. Sin siquiera inmutarse, dejó el vaso en la mesa y anunció que se iba a dormir.

La joven Sato se quedó callada entonces, aportando de vez en cuando a la conversación de los hermanos, con la mente completamente perdida en la joven ojiazul que estaba escaleras arriba.

-Iré al baño, permiso.- musitó, y los hermanos discutían tan apasionadamente entre ellos que apenas la notaron.

Su coordinación estaba un poco afectada, pero consiguió llegar hasta el piso superior ilesa. Se quedó de pie delante de la puerta de Korra unos segundos, dudando si tocar o no.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

Y del otro lado del umbral la Avatar la miraba con una expresión que Asami no pudo descifrar.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le dijo sin más, y Asami apenas pudo pestanear.

-Lo siento, yo, iba al baño y...- intentó excusarse torpemente.

¿A dónde había quedado la seguridad y elegancia femenina de la que estaba tan orgullosa?

Korra asintió ausentemente y se miraron por algunos segundos más, la profundidad de los ojos azules la aturdió.

-Hueles a alcohol.- indicó la Avatar, y Asami se avergonzó, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

La ojiverde arqueó las cejas, sintiendo que empezaba a sonrojarse. Pero no podía negar aquella acusación. Intentó sin embargo decir algo, pero todos sus intentos murieron cuando Korra se adelantó, besándola de lleno en los labios y sus manos fuertes fueron a dar directamente a su cintura, acercándola hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Asami dejó escapar un leve quejido, sorprendida de la acción, sintiendo que la angustia emocional sumada a su estado de ebriedad eran una amenaza a estallar en su pecho. Korra tiró de ella hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, acorralándola luego contra ésta, mientras descendía hacia el cuello pálido, comenzando a besar y mordisquear casualmente.

Estaba ahogándose en las sensaciones de los besos desperdigados y las caricias desvergonzadas, pero no se sentía completamente bien. No era aquella la forma en que quería que sucediera.

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, se las arregló para empujar los hombros de la Avatar, intentando poner la distancia suficiente para poder hablar. Korra se resistió al principio, pero finalmente se apartó mirándola con una expresión interrogante.

-Detente. No otra vez.- le dijo intentando ser clara.

Una sonrisa confusa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

-Eres tú la que viene a mí... cuando está ebria.

-No, no lo estoy. Se lo que hago.- murmuró, de repente demasiado consciente de su cercanía.

Sus rostros apenas gravitaban a centímetros de distancia y Asami sentía que su voluntad se doblegaría en cualquier momento. Sintiendo que necesitaba espacio para poder pensar se escabulló de los brazos fuertes de la otra joven.

-No quería que eso pasara la otra noche...- comenzó a explicar, y anticipándose ante la expresión herida en el rostro de Korra, continuó:-No así.

La Avatar se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía una de sus típicas muecas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó luego de unos segundos, sus ojos azules revolotearon hasta Asami, que suspiró profundamente.

-Al menos me hubiera gustado que estubiéramos sobrias... y no que simplemente lo hiciéramos por el calor del momento.- dijo pausadamente.

-¿El calor del momento?- repitió incrédula la otra, se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar.-¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?

Asami se sorprendió por la pregunta y sin dudarlo se acercó otra vez hasta Korra, tomándola suavemente de las mejillas.

-No. Nunca podría arrepentirme.- dijo suavemente, y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios carnosos de la Avatar.

Comenzaron un beso tierno, pausado, probablemente el primero que se daban de esa manera. Asami sólo acarició las mejillas morenas mientras que las manos de Korra se enterraban perezosamente entre la melena oscura. Con renovada esperanza, comenzó a dejar suaves toques de sus labios esparcidos sobre su rostro, sintió con satisfacción que era rodeada por la cintura en un abrazo flojo y cómodo.

Volvió a su boca para notar que Korra sonreía en el beso, y automáticamente sonrió también. Con valentía y dulzura, pasó a salpicar besos por el cuello moreno, en tanto sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por sus costados, notando que ella se relajaba ante las caricias. Se atrevió a ir por debajo de la camiseta azul que la morena llevaba, tocando sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando la piel sensible de sus costillas y consiguiendo a cambio un suspiro profundo de entre los labios rellenos e hinchados de tanto besar.

Sentía que esta vez el placer era dulce y suave, apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo, de una forma muy distinta a la primera vez, donde apenas había podido controlar sus impulsos. Sonrió contra la piel de la Avatar y tentativamente, tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba.

Poca fue la resistencia de Korra, que se dejó hacer, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la expresión como en trance. Asami fue gentil, besando la piel expuesta, trazando un camino deliberado entre el valle de los senos, el abdomen ligeramente trabajado y deteniéndose justo debajo del ombligo, para ese momento, se encontraba de rodillas, con la mano de la Avatar enredada suavemente en su cabello oscuro.

Cuando enganchó los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de dormir de Korra, esperó unos segundos, en caso de que le pidiera que parase. Sin embargo, la Avatar se mantuvo quieta, respirando a largos intervalos, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró.

Asami sólo vio el mismo deseo y necesidad que sentía ella misma en aquellos profundos ojos azules. Sin dejar de mirarla tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo, a través de las piernas torneadas, acariciando con toda la mano de regreso hacia la cadera, donde comenzó a depositar suaves besos.

-La cama...- musitó con voz ronca la ojiazul, y Asami la miró, arqueando una ceja.-Estaremos mejor en la cama.

La heredera Sato entendió y se incorporó para tomar las manos de Korra, guiándola hacia el colchón e indicándole que se acostara. Ella así lo hizo, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a la joven ojiverde, que se acomodó inmediatamente entre sus piernas y la besó con la boca abierta, lamiendo el labio inferior e introduciendo la lengua en la boca de la otra, explorando con detenimiento, queriendo memorizar su sabor y textura.

Era emocionalmente abrumador el ser consciente de sus respiraciones pesadas y la forma deliberadamente suave en que todo sucedía. Asami jamás había sentido aquello con ninguna mujer antes, y algo en su interior temía que aquello pudiera romperse.

Sus temores fueron anulados cuando sintió las manos de Korra explorando por debajo de su ropa y entonces ella le mordió caprichosamente el labio.

-Tienes demasiada ropa.- dijo gravemente, aunque sin alejarse de la boca de la otra, que sonrió con diversión al oírla.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para permitir que Korra le quitara su propia camisa y le desprendiera los pantalones, que fueron pateados hacia abajo junto con las botas, su propio corpiño y el de Korra siguieron el mismo camino. Enseguida, se extendió otra vez sobre el cuerpo moreno y se abrazaron con fuerza, suspirando al sentir el contacto de sus pieles suaves. Continuaron besándose unos minutos más, acariciando con parsimonía la piel de la otra, descubriendo también sus puntos más sensibles y arrancándose suspiros que entre sus labios.

Satisfecha con la exploración, decidió que era momento para pasar a lo siguiente, y se deslizó hacia abajo, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta quedarse de rodillas, con el rostro flotando sobre la entrepierna de la morena. Korra la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, nublados de deseo, y con una sonrisa sensual, Asami tiró de su ropa interior, para dejar descubierto el sexo húmedo de la joven Avatar que jadeó al sentir el aire frío y la respiración tibia de la ojiverde golpéandole tan sensible lugar.

Con verdera curiosidad, lamió una vez, utilizando los dedos para abrir los pliegues hinchados de la Avatar, cuya cadera se disparó hacia arriba, mientras jadeaba ahogadamente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La sostuvo contra el colchón con la mano libre y repitió la acción más lentamente, probando el sabor suave de los fluídos femeninos.

Korra se limitaba a jadear y ahogar gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, enterrando las manos en el cabello negro de Asami, que se detenía cada tanto en su clítoris hinchado y lo chupaba con vehemencia, ocasionando que se quedara sin respiración. Entonces deslizó dos dedos en su interior, mientras continuaba estimulándola con la lengua, Korra gimió su nombre y comenzó a seguir el ritmo que impuso la joven entre sus piernas.

Asami aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias progresivamente, añadiendo un tercer dedo, manteniendo el agarre firme de las caderas de la Avatar, que se retorcía arqueando la espalda fuera del colchón, y la ojiverde sabía que no le faltaba mucho para terminar. Dobló los dedos dentro de ella, tocando el punto sensible y correcto, que llevó a la joven Avatar al límite, balbuceando desesperadamente el nombre de la otra mientras el placer nublaba toda lógica y sentido de la realidad.

Finalmente, escaló nuevamente por su cuerpo, dejando besos por el camino de regreso, sonriendo al notar las respiraciones largas y profundas que Korra debía tomar y el suave sabor salado de su piel transpirada. Repasó con la lengua algunos lugares en particular y llegó hasta su boca, dejando los besos más castos que se habían dado en todo su encuentro. Con suavidad acunó su rostro con una mano, acariciando con el pulgar su pómulo y párpados, admirando la serenidad exhausta en ella.

Korra finalmente abrió los ojos, mirándola perezosamente a través de sus pestañas y levantó apenas el rostro para dejar un pequeño beso, mientras sus manos iban hacia la cintura de Asami acariciando con tranquilidad.

-Esta es la manera en que quería hacerte el amor, Korra.- le dijo entonces, intentando transmitir la intensidad de lo que quería decir.

Pero antes de que Korra pudiera contestarle, alguien tocó la maldita puerta.

-¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí?

Las dos se tensaron al oír la voz un afectada por el alcohol de Bolin y compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede? Estamos intentando dormir, Bolin.- contestó Korra tras algunos segundos.

Ambas se quedaron quietas, como si aquello pudiera salvarlas de alguna pregunta más.

-Oh, lo siento...- se escuchó que el maestro tierra balbuceaba del otro lado.-Mako y yo ya nos vamos a nuestras camas... ¿Asami se quedará entonces?

Ambas se miraron, la pregunta muda en los ojos azules. Asami se encogió de hombros, intentando ocultar su emoción.

-Sólo si tu quieres...- dijo en voz muy baja, aunque sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, buscando en Korra algún signo de que la respuesta fuera un no.

Korra sonrió de su forma habitual.

-Sí, por supuesto que se queda, ¡Por algo ya estábamos durmiendo!- dijo intentando sonar fastidiada la Avatar.

-¡Está bien, lo siento! Que descansen.- contestó el maestro y muy pronto sus pasos se alejaron a través del pasillo.

Asami sonrió, acomodándose sobre el pecho de la Avatar, que continuó sus caricias a través de toda la espalda de la joven Sato, que sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho y esperaba ingenuamente que la otra no lo notara.

-Así que... ¿Estás cansada?- le preguntó tentativamente la ojiazul.

Aunque antes se había sentido un poco arrullada por el vino y su cansancio emocional, gran parte de la bruma del alcohol y el peso de la angustia se habían ido. La ojiverde levantó el rostro para mostrarle a Korra una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

La Avatar sonrió con malicia y Asami se sintió girar rápidamente quedando con la espalda contra el colchón. Sin perder el tiempo, Korra frotó su pierna contra la entrepierna de la ojiverde, que se jadeó sorprendida, arqueando la cadera para generar más fricción.

-Primero que nada, creo que es tu turno.

* * *

** Buenas! por fin puedo ir actualizando...**

** Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus reviews: "Guest" (ambxs! jajaja) UserAnon, JiFa (sí, lo sé, es sólo que cuando dejan sus comentarios una dice "bueno, realmente les gustó", cosa que no se puede saber de otra forma, pero tenés razón :) ) y Wolf-H.**

** Comentarios sobre el cap... no es que ahora van a ser "felices para siempre", las cosas son más fáciles y más confusas cuando no se habla de lo que está pasando, que es lo que va a ir ocurriendo... peeeero, recuerden que aún hay restos de la ligera situación de triángulo amoroso (que ya no sería un triangulo en realidad jaja). Además, finalmente punto de vista de Asami, que no era para nada inocente en todo el lío, aunque faltan algunos ingredientes y personajes más.**

** En fin, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, preguntas, todo es bienvenido! Saludos!**


End file.
